Connection
by ChloeKingfanatic1894
Summary: Prince Caspian saves Susan from an untimely death and takes her back to Aslan's How. What happened in between the rescue and their arrival at Aslan's How? Surely something happened since Susan's comment to Caspian before she goes back to Earth seems kind of out of the blue. "It wouldn't have worked out anyway." What is the "it" she is referring to? The connection they have shared?


**AN: Hey! I'm back! I was thinking about Susan and Caspian from The Chronicles Of Narnia and how cute they are! They don't get enough time on the screen so this is my extension of the scene where Caspian saves her in the woods! I do not own anything except the plot of this Fanfiction!**

* * *

Caspian's POV:

"You're sure you don't need that horn?" I smirk as I hold out my hand for her and she sits up and grabs it. I hoist her up on my horse and immediately make my horse run again. I feel Susan's arms snake around my chest and I slow down so I can place one of my hands over hers. Susan has taken over my heart like a weed, but I haven't fought it. In less than a year I have fallen in love with a beautiful young woman who I barely know save for the fact that she is a queen of old who saved Narnia from the White Witch. "Caspian, what's wrong? Why have we stopped?" Susan snaps me out of my thoughts and I look at her over my shoulder. She raises her eyebrow at me and I look around. We have in fact stopped and I dismount as I sigh. I walk away from her and sit against a tree. I close my eyes and replay Susan getting knocked down by that soldier over and over in my head. I don't know how much time has passed, but suddenly I feel a weight on my shoulder and I open my eyes to see Susan sitting next to me with her head on me.

I sigh and wrap one arm around the love of my life. I want to tell her how I feel, but I don't know if this connection I feel is just temporary. She could be resting her head on my shoulder because she almost died less than five minutes ago and I saved her from death. "Caspian, I need to tell you something." I look down at Susan and suddenly her face is right in front of mine. I look down at her lips and before I can process anything her lips are against mine. I close my eyes at the feel of her warm, soft lips. I kiss her back as I feel her fingers in my hair and suddenly she's gone. I open my eyes slowly and she's standing with her arm held out to take my hand. I grab it and despite my heavy armor and general body weight she pulls me to my feet with ease. I'm barely on my feet for a minute before she's kissing me again and I hesitantly grab her waist and pull her closer. She doesn't resist and I continue to kiss her back and show her that I love her. Her fingers are in my hair again and I don't remember when her arms made their way to my neck. I put all my emotions into that one kiss and it doesn't surprise me when I taste salt. I pull away for a moment to kiss her cheeks tenderly. "I'm so in love with you, Susan." I see her shocked expression and kiss her forehead to emphasis that I mean what I just said. "Caspian, I'm in love with you." I look at her smile and when it fades I know that I'm not going to like what's coming. "We're from two different worlds, Caspian. This can't happen again. I feel a connection that's impossible to ignore and I finally cracked. Now it will either be satisfied and go away or intensify and stay where it is. I don't-" I listen to her until I can't take her realistic rambling anymore.

I cut her off with a rough kiss and she gasps as my body somehow manages to move even closer to hers. I slip my tongue into her mouth and I feel her decide to relax and just enjoy this moment. As our tongues fight for dominance I back her into the nearest tree, rest my hands on the tree on either side of her body, and move my lips to her jaw line. She gasps for air and says my name, but I don't give her the chance to finish her sentence. She groans and pulls my head closer. I take my time moving my lips from her chin up to her ear and back down to her chin. I do the same thing to the other side of her jaw and move my lips to her neck. I feel myself losing control and I swiftly kiss her neck and push myself away from her. Her arms are still around my neck so instead of putting space between us I end up on the ground with her on top of me. I roll her over on her back and kiss her forehead again gently. "Are you quite finished being realistic, my love?" Susan shakes her head and opens her mouth to speak, but I kiss her again and slide my tongue in her mouth before she can shut it. After passionately kissing for another minute I remember what's going on at Aslan's How and force her arms away from me. I cross them over her chest and jump up as she tries to stop me. I laugh as she groans in frustration and she gets up. I kiss her one more time and hug her. "Let's go, Sue." She nods and I get on my horse. After helping her up I make my horse gallop back to Aslan's How.

* * *

**AN: I edited this story on February 16, 2014 to fix tiny bugs in the flow of the story! Reviews equal hugs and happiness! Press that button! :)**


End file.
